If You Give A Sakura A Mouse
by Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku
Summary: Sakura has stumbled upon the internet, whatever shall she do. Done in the style of 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'. You know you wanna read it. SyaoxSaku minor FaiXKuro
1. If You Give A Sakura A Mouse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Resevior Chronicles. If I did, Syaoran and Sakura would have been together ages ago.**_

**_If You Give A Sakura A Mouse_**

_If you give a Sakura-hime a mouse,_

_She's gonna want a link to click on,_

_And when she gets a link to click on,_

_She expects it to be related to her Syaoran-kun._

_And when it's related to her Syaoran-kun, she'll hope it's related to herself as well._

_If it's related to herself, she expects it to be linked to Fai and Kurogane._

_If it's related to Fai and Kurogane, she'll probably see some yaoi involved._

_And if she finds the yaoi, she expects her Syaoran-kun to come and save her from being tainted._

_When Syaoran-kun comes to save her, she'll ask him if he's found the next feather._

_When he responds that he's still searching, she will tell him to take a break._

_When she tells him to take a break, her cheeks will turn nice and rosey._

_And when her cheeks become rosy, she hopes her Syaoran-kun will respond._

_When she hopes her Syaoran-kun will respond, she acts all cutesy._

_And when she acts all cutesy, she will see that her Syaoran-kun will turn pink himself._

_When she sees that her Syaoran-kun turns pink himself, she will wonder why they are both doing so._

_And when this happens, she will see her Syaoran-kun stammer and try to regain composure._

_And when she sees her Syaoran-kun stammer and try to regain composure, she will ask him, "Why are you talking funny, Syaoran-kun?"_

_When her Syaoran-kun blushes and stammers more at her question, she will know to smile and reassure him that everything is fine._

_When she smiles and reassures him that everything was fine, she will remember the yaoi picture._

_And when she remembers the yaoi picture, her face will flush scarlet and she will faint in her Syaoran-kun's arms._

_When she faints in her Syaoran-kun's arms, her hand will fall on the mouse._

_And when her hand falls on the mouse, she will accidentaly click her song._

_And when you give a Sakura a song..._

_Everyone will know how she truly feels._

_When everyone knows how she truly feels, they will be so touched by the story of her and her Syaoran-kun._

_And when they all know the story of her and her Syaoran-kun, her Syaoran-kun will finally get the guts to tell her how he feels._

_When her Syaoran-kun finally tells her how he feels, she will blush even more and return the feelings._

_And when she returns his feelings, they will live happily ever after._

_**The End**_

**This is what happens when you give a Sakura cosplayer full range of technology, and the book 'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie'. Culinarychef and I had too much fun writing this. We hope you enjoy it.**


	2. If You Give A Syaoran A Sword

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Resevior Chronicles. CLAMP does. If I did, I would've made some serious changes to the plot.**

If You Give a Syaoran a Sword

_If you give a Syaoran a sword,_

_He'll want a Princess to protect with it._

_When he gets a Princess to protect with it, he'll tell himself that he will do anything to get her feathers back._

_And when he swears that he'll get her feathers back,_

_He'll know that he'll have to be serious at all times._

_When he's serious at all times, he will ask himself if it's okay to smile once in awhile._

_And when he questions if he should smile, his Princess will reassure him that it is okay to smile._

_When she reassures him that it's okay to smile, he will remember all of the happy times that the two had together._

_And when he remembers the happy times, he will be sad once again, because he knows his Princess will never remember._

_When he becomes sad again, he will go into his little Syaoran Sulky Corner._

_And when he goes into his Corner of Woe, Kurogane will scold him for being "Too darn emotional"_

_When Kurogane scolds him, he will apologize incessantly._

_And when Syaoran begins to apologize, Kurogane will tell him to stop apologizing and walk off in a huff._

_When Kurogane walks off in a huff, Syaoran will stare out the window absentmindedly._

_And when he begins to stare out the window, Fai will his his awesome persuasion powers to cheer him up._

_When Fai uses his awesome persuasion powers, Syaoran will fake a smile._

_And when he fakes a smile, Fai will sigh and leave him be to be em-...I mean look out the window! Yeah...let's go with that..._

_When Syaoran looks out the window, he'll see the newly- budded Sakura blossoms._

_And when he sees the Sakura blossoms, he'll remember that his Princess is still in the room, worried._

_When he remembers that his Princess is still in the room, he will rush to her and reassure her that everything's okay._

_And when he rushes to assure her that everything is fine, she will say, "I'm always here for you Syaoran-kun, so please smile happily."_

_When she asks him to smile happily, he will blush and smile a true smile for her._

_And when he smiles a true smile, his Princess will blush a pretty shade of pink._

_When his Princess blushes, he will remind himself yet again of his undying resolve._

_And when he remembers his undying resolve, his Princess will suprize him by stuttering out a confession of love for him._

_When his Princess declares her love, his chocolate brown eyes will widen and he will start stuttering._

_And when he starts blushing, his Princess will blush oh so cutely and look up at him with her wide, viridian orbs._

_When his Princess looks up cutely, he will try to compose himself._

_And when he composes himself, he will admit his feelings towards her also._

_When he admits his feelings, he will take her petite hands in his._

_And when he takes his Princess's hands in his, he will find another resolve to protect his one and only love._

_So, when you give a Syaoran a sword..._

_He'll want a Princess to protect with it._

_And when he has his Princess to protect with it, he'll know everything's right with the world._

_**The end**_

**Another story collab with me and Culinarychef. Hope you enjoy! Another note, because we wrote the first on and this one, I'm permanently turning this into a drabbles series. If you want you can give us ideas for the next person.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


End file.
